


and so it was

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pining, Summer, shitty purple prose, shitty teenagers, so much pining, this is a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Man</i> was a label that dragged too far to be Jake's. Something like him, a creature of gold and light and hope, it couldn't be so earthly. Yet it was. </p><p>To be both unobtainable and merely somatic all at once was a maddening state of being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so it was

Dirk was thirteen years old when he realized Jake English wasn’t human. 

No, _man_ was ill-fitting. It dragged too low on on too-short ankles, too tight on broad shoulders that weren’t crafted to be so unwillingly restrained. It didn’t fit. Too curt, always too _something_ to be proper for a creature like Jake.

Standing there on the palisades, gold danced across his bare, brown arms, scatters of dark hairs fighting to make themselves known on his skin. Cloaked in light, always. Ethereal, he had to be. Something, something incomprehensible, something that stole the words from Dirk’s tongue as he stared at him. An unexplainable state to be left in. His throat clogged with the taste of Jake’s laugh, the way it heaved through the air as if it belonged to the skies. Clouds floated on his breath. Framed by the sunset’s kiss, fields of clover in his eyes, it was where Jake was meant to be. He breathed the world like his own creation, and it was a tantalizing state to be. He dreamed of light and sundown, and so it was. A young god in a faded blue _Goonies_ tee and cargo shorts. 

Where Jake was created as the world, Dirk was merely a rock. A terribly gray pebble in a vast sea. Glacial and distant from the summer breezes, isolated in his desolation and lonesome in the way that stung him to his very soul. Doomed eternally to long and love or afar, his gaze predestined to be aversion. 

It was an ache that artists and virtuosos would envy, surely, that longing. What he longed for was. 

What he longed for was-- 

“Would you ever run away with me?” 

The question pierced the barrage of thoughts, pulling Dirk’s eyes back to his friend. Said creature wasn’t staring back at him, his attention driven forward. Always looking towards the Sun. Didn’t he know it would blind him? “Huh?” Eloquently, Dirk’s only response was such a sound, back in his throat and curt as always. Not a single iota of an emotion was betrayed upon his stout mug.

Beside him, Jake shifted, his eyebrows drawn close in contemplation. Something was on his mind, and Dirk would fork over more than a penny to hear his thoughts. “Run away, I said. You and I, escaping for the dales. On the lam, truants by blood. Would you give it a ponder?” 

A moment was spared in silence as Dirk indeed pondered over the thought. No, not pondered. Mulled, more like. _Mulling_ was realistic. Realistically, he knew the answer. As a realistic man, he knew the way his reply should come. Curtly shaking his head, laughing out loud, even. What a silly boy, having such silly dreams. Dangerous dreams. He would remind Jake of the precautions that would have to come along with such a ridiculous proposal. He would watch the light fade from Jake's eyes and reassure him that they would get out of the mundane town at some distant time, some far away day. _Futures_ and _aftertimes_ and _somedays._

"Maybe," his tongue rebelled, his eyes leaving the shapely silhouette of Jake's profile. He stared to the distance, the somewhere. "Maybe." 

This answer seemed to please Jake, a soft chirp seeming to sound with the curl of his lip. He lived always within those somedays, within those futures. A smile turned back to Dirk, brighter than what should be legal. Dirk felt like a moon, pale as a knuckle and merely reflectant of what Jake so graciously supplied. Their shoulders collided like solar flare meeting that which orbited it, and Dirk was consumed with the heat. Every passing millisecond that Jake's shoulder met with the sharp angle of Dirk's own was maddening. Merely touching him was terrible in its intensity. The calidity tingled in his high cheekbones, and his eyes averted once more. It was the intimacy of sharing desires in isolation, surely. No one had entrusted him with such thoughts before, and to be there, his best friend so close when he stood so unobtainable consistently. He was there, he wanted to be, and so it was.

Then, though. Then, he was attainable. At that moment, Dirk could reach out to him, touch him, kiss his shoulder-blades and promise him that they would never part. A gesture of such a degree would be one surely to be dissuaded. He banished the notion, his scrutiny firm on his own denim-covered knee. 

"Do you think we'll still be like this in high school? Together, and whatnot?" 

A beat passed. "Of course. I wouldn't allow anything otherwise." It was an oath. A promise. Dirk said it as solemnly as a doctor to his patient, informing him of the dreaded fate of an amaranthine bond with Dirk Strider. 

Sighing softly, Jake leaned back on his hands. The sky darkened around them as sunset faded to a dusk that felt as if it might swallow them whole. "I'm glad," he murmured contently. _Together_ was his dream, and so it was. It would be as long as Dirk could make it so. So it would be. So it was.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i wrote something fuck i am tired  
> mmmmmmmmm


End file.
